Irrefrenable
by Graystone
Summary: Tonks quiere a Remus, pero él no sabe qué hacer, porque es impetuoso, impulsivo, irrefrenable... Es todo eso. ¿Y Tonks?


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

Este fic es para **Escristora**, como petición suya en el foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

—Remus, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

Los dos estaban sentados en el alféizar de la ventana, observando las estrellas. La noche había sido especialmente dura, amén de que ambos habían estado hablando largo y tendido acerca de lo que sentían. Sin embargo, la cosa había quedado igual que había empezado, llegando a un callejón sin salida. Tonks tenía muy claro lo que quería, pero Remus no.

—¿Estás enamorado?

Remus apartó la mirada.

—No... no lo sé. ¿Tú?

Tonks suspiró, aliviada. Por lo menos no le había dicho que no.

—Yo sí lo estoy.

—A decir verdad, sabía lo que ibas a responder.

Tonks sonrió. Entonces, miró a Remus y cambió el color de su pelo, pasando del morado al rosa.

—No hagas eso —pidió Remus. Tonks sonrió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pone nervioso?

—Sabes que sí.

Se levantó y se apartó de la ventana. Tonks hizo lo mismo y, cuando Remus se dio la vuelta para mirarla, cambió el color de su pelo a muchas tonalidades, incluso varias a la vez, de modo que su cabello parecía una marea multicolor, ecléctica. Remus parecía angustiado.

—No... no hagas eso, ¿vale? Ya sabes... lo mucho que me gusta.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Remus? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? Sé que me quieres. Puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando me miras. Son los ojos de alguien que se muere por estar con la persona que ama. Pero algo te lo impide.

—Soy un hombre lobo, Tonks. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Es con Remus Lupin con quiero estar, no con el hombre lobo. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Es que...

—¿Cuál es el meollo del problema, Remus? ¿Es el sexo? ¿Te vuelves tan peligroso en la cama como cuando hay luna llena?

Los dos se rieron ante esa ocurrencia. Tonks estaba tan cerca de Remus que este podía sentir su respiración. Además, seguía cambiando su cabello de tonalidades, de modo que él no pudo resistirlo más. Se acercó a ella, eliminando la distancia que los separaba, y la besó. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le correspondió al beso. En un primer momento, fue un beso casto, calmado. Sin embargo, pronto los dos dejaron a un lado los formalismos y pasaron a la acción. Las manos de Remus comenzaron a acariciar fervientemente la espalda de Tonks mientras esta empezaba a desbrochar su camisa.

Como Tonks se imaginaba, Remus era muy impulsivo. La subió a horcajadas y la llevó hasta su habitación. Su camisa hacía tiempo que había caído al suelo del salón, de modo que se afanaba por acariciar el pecho desnudo de Remus. Al llegar a su cama, Remus la depositó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, despojándole de sus vestiduras. Tonks podía sentir esa impetuosidad, esa impulsividad en él. Las manos moviéndose fervientemente, acariciando, casi arañando, su piel. Su boca, que no llegaba al punto de morder, pero casi.

Cualquiera habría pedido parar, se habría asustado y marchado. Pero Tonks, no, porque Tonks era diferente. No sólo físicamente, ya que era una metamorfómaga, sino también de manera mental. Y era una auror, por Merlín, había lidiado con tipos peores en camas mucho peores. Por tanto, con una fuerza inusitada, apartó a Remus de encima de ella, haciéndolo girar y caer a su lado. Él, confuso, se quedó mirándola sin entender mientras ella, ágilmente, se ponía encima suyo. Tenía una fuerza increíble, pues le había agarrado las muñecas y le impedía levantarse.

—Vale, creo que me has sorprendido.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo ella.

Y comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada. Y sí, era impulsiva. Sí, era impetuosa. Pero había amor en cada uno de sus besos, pasión en todas sus caricias. Porque Tonks estaba enamorada. Estaba muy enamorada de ese hombre. Y no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que la gente de a pie pensase, porque era ella la que decidía, la que sabía lo que quería. Y ese momento, sólo sabía una cosa, que deseaba a Remus Lupin. Y cada beso y cada caricia lo confirmaban.

Remus siguió siendo brusco y fiero, pero Tonks también lo era. Simplemente, ambos habían encontrado a su igual. Al rato, los dos estaban abrazados, tapados simplemente por una sábana blanca que ocultaba su desnudez. Remus hasta tenía arañazos que ella inconscientemente, o llevada por la pasión, le había hecho. Pero Tonks no, su piel estaba limpia, sin el menor rasguño. Y sonrió, porque sabía que él era incapaz de hacerle daño. Se abrazaron más y Remus solo dijo una cosa antes de caer en un profundo sueño:

—Te quiero.


End file.
